Alec, we have to go
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: CoHF. Alec encuentra a alguien especial en las mazmorras, mientras transcurre la guerra contra Sebastian.


**Hola, hola. Quisiera avisar, de que esto es un poco spoiler. Si no lo habéis visto, y no lo queréis ver… Adié. **

**Es un fic basado en el spoiler de las cartas de tarot de Cassandra Jean ((((Un spoiler muy hermoso)))). **

Me sacudí el pelo, levemente frustrado por no saber dónde me encontraba. Bueno, sí, estaba en unas mazmorras, pero ya está, no sabía más. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando puertas, túneles, ventanas… Nada. Y entonces, cuando iba a dar la cuarta vuelta de mi búsqueda, una amplia espalda se interpuso en mi camino. Saqué el cuchillo serafín que tenía enganchado en el cinturón, y a medida que me acercaba, susurré su nombre.

–Sammuel.

Vi cómo la persona, el hombre, que tenía delante, cogía aire y se daba la vuelta. Por un momento pensé que era un Hermano Silencioso, por la capucha que llevaba, luego, al ver el color de ésta, pensé que sería un Cazador Demonio, pero mi corazón se aceleró hasta casi hacerme vomitar cuando finalmente dejó su rostro a la vista.

–Magnus. –murmuré, soltando el cuchillo.

Llevaba unos pantalones aparentemente sobrios, negros, pero cuando se estiró un poco pude ver que tenían lentejuelas verdes por el borde. También llevaba una camiseta roja que sobresalía por los lados de una armadura negra, cubriendo todo el conjunto anterior con una capa negra, que me llamó la atención porque en la esquina de ella, había un escudo plateado con una 'H' grabada.

–Alexander. –su voz aterciopelada me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y, soltando un débil suspiro, enfrenté su mirada; Fría, desinteresada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –solté sin rodeos, intentando mantener una frívola máscara de aburrimiento.

–Me llamaron. –él se encogió de hombros y fruncí el ceño en dirección al escudo, señalándolo con un gesto de cabeza.

–¿Un nuevo ligue? –cuestioné, y él rió con soltura.

–¡Ya quisiera yo! –exclamó riendo, pero al ver mi expresión, que debía estar más dolida de lo que podía controlar, calló. –Es sólo un regalo, de un gran amigo.

–¿Y por qué lo llevas para la batalla? –asentí.

–A él le habría gustado estar aquí. –dijo, apartando la mirada un momento, intentando ocultar la dificultad que le resultaba hablar de ello.

–¿Will? –seguí preguntando, pese a que sabía que debía parar. Él simplemente me miró, diciéndomelo todo con la mirada. –Lo… lo siento. –tartamudeé.

Él suspiró, y dio un paso hacia mí, evaluándome, hasta que algo le detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿He engordado? –seguí su mirada, que iba hacia mi estómago, donde había una gran mancha roja. –No es mía. –dije enseguida, pero él estuvo en frente mío en dos pasos, pasando sus manos cuidadosamente por la zona, buscando el punto de salida.

Gruñí levemente cuando tocó el costado y, después, él chasqueó los dedos.

Un latigazo ardiente me azotó por todo el cuerpo, provocándome una sacudida, y un gemido de dolor.

–Ya está curada. –dijo, pero cuando iba a apartarse alargué el brazo y tiré de él hacia mí, mascullando por lo bajo por culpa de la herida recién curada.

Me miró a los ojos un instante, y pude ver la preocupación en ellos, el brillo dorado, el brillo verde, y amor. Él pasó la mano delicadamente por mi mejilla y, de un momento a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Tironeé de su armadura, metiendo la mano por debajo de ella, acariciando su marcado abdomen dorado, mientras él me estampaba contra la pared, pasando las manos por mis caderas, rozando la evilla del cinturón de armas, sacándome un jadeo. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, y él soltó un suspiro.

Unos pasos precipitados me llamaron la atención, pero seguí con mi atención fija en Magnus, en sus manos, y en las mías, que ahora mismo estaban por el borde de su ropa interior.

–Alec… tenemos que irnos. –consiguió decir entre beso y beso, cuando apareció Simon por la puerta.

–¡Alec! ¡Magnus! ¡Vienen hacia aquí! –nos avisó, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas al ver nuestra posición y yéndose por donde había venido, avisando a los demás.

Nos apartamos lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos y oyendo los pasos de Simon alejarse. Miré un momento a mi lado y fruncí el ceño, volviendo la vista hacia Magnus.

-¿Cómo es que ahora hay una salida?

–Digamos que han aparecido por arte de magia. –dijo, tirando de mi camiseta, sacándonos de allí.

**Y fiiiin. Como siempre, creo que no me salió muy bien xDDDDD**

**P.D: Laura, si lees esto, que sepas que lo de las mazmorras va en tu honor.**


End file.
